Touch-sensitive computing devices are becoming increasingly popular, especially on portable computing devices such as portable digital assistants, media players, mobile phones, and the like. Such devices may be configured to detect touch inputs on a touch-sensitive display surface, providing the user with an intuitive interface for interacting with the device. Such touch-sensitive displays may be further configured to display a virtual keyboard for typing text, where the letters of such a keyboard are selected via touch inputs from a user's fingers. A drawback of such virtual keyboards displayed on small devices is that the keys tend to be smaller in size relative to a size of a user's fingertip, and thus touch-typing may result in typographical errors.